The New Fight Begins
by Fangs D. Snakeman
Summary: In the year 2853, three hundred years after the Human-Covenant War, three new rookie soldiers must now take part on the adventure of a lifetime when a new alien threat surfaces as well as the return of an immortal enemy.


**At first, I didn't really think about making a halo fanfic. I really didn't know where to start with it since the story is pratically complete and that other halo authors have already made some stories so I couldn't think of one. After I started with my best friend, whose name I cannot and will not reveal, my mind started coming up with ideas about rather than continue the finished fight where it left exactly or add on it, I started to imagine it in a future scene. **

* * *

**Fleet Admiral James Morson, 2853. Three hundred years since the end of the Human-Covenant War. **

**To any and all who read these this is a documentary review of has transpired since the end of the Covenant and the Flood.**

Things have been going smoothly for Earth and humanity. Ever since that hellish war we had after a few years decided to make deals with some of our fellow extraterrestrial friends. Though the alliance between humans and elites has remained strong, there were still disputes of racism and hostility between our kinds. Finally in 2569, the UNSC decided that in order to avoid a second war, they decided to make a treaty with the elites, which then lead to the handshakes of the leaders of humanity with that of the councilors of Sanghelios, the elite's home planet. The Arbiter himself was there to greet the leaders and revealed that it was him that convinced them to agree to it. He also revealed that he had retired from being the Arbiter and that his son would then is able to receive the mantle as the new Arbiter when he becomes of age. After the treaty was finished several elite family and nomads decided to visit Earth or our colonies on other planets and start a new life for them and future generations. Many people were surprised and also somewhat disturbed and disgusted that aliens would start living on our planet. Eventually people got used to it and many of our new foreign neighbors adopted our ways and began living the human way of life.

All these events then lead to the chain reactions that sent humanity into a great deal of shock.

Word of this treaty had reached the ears of some of the other alien species that we fought against. By 2581, the grunts were the second to gain a treaty with the UNSC and became one of the third living occupants of our colonies. The engineers followed as well, believing that their skills could help us rebuild our society and expand our technology. Hunters joined later on as well. The jackals, drones, and prophets didn't even want to speak to us or even mention us on their home world. No surprise there.

The real surprise, however, came when the brutes contacted us in order to make a negotiation of peace. No one, elites, grunts, humans, believed it at all. Everyone knew that the brutes would have no desire of peace, as they were highly devoted to their savage traditions. Their representative, a young brute chieftain that was said to be the illegitimate son of the deceased Tartarus named Muktelus. He was the one who suggested change within the brute society and would do anything to prove that their wish for peace was not false. At this time, a son of the Arbiter, Fero 'Vadam, had recently don the Arbiter armor and, when he heard news of this negotiation, went on the first ship available and slipspaced into the galaxy where the negotiations were being placed.

Like the others he was skeptical, but after meeting with Muktelus and discussed his terms of peace and later when he saw witness the atrocious humiliation he received from the other brutes, both higher and lesser, he decided that an alliance was necessary between their species. Still, no one on either side would relent. It then came down when Muktelus reviewed one of the traditions of being a pack. When an argument between two brutes could not be solved, the two would enter a large circular ring, that would light with magnetism around it when the match was commenced, where they would both fight either to the death, surrender, or knocking the other out of the ring. To put it simply, it was basically the brute version of a sumo match. The match would be between him and Fero. If Mektelus won, then he and any brutes that desired to would prove their genuineness of peace and be allowed to live within the allied societies. But if Fero won, then the brutes must swear to never make contact with any of their personnel and find allies elsewhere.

The match was scheduled on one the mountainous terrain on a reconstructed area of Harvest. The dual was one of the finest battles ever seen between a single elite and brute. When it appeared that Muktelus would kill the Arbiter, he withdrew his weapon and offered his hand to the fallen elite. Fero accepted and henceforth, the induction of the brutes was agreed upon. Thel 'Vadam, the previous Arbiter, made his appearance known. He congratulated the two on their battle. As a reward for the brute's devotion for change, he gave the young chieftain the Fist of Rukt and appointed him as the new Chieftain of the Brutes, since by tradition, Thel held the rank of it when he killed Tartarus and since the rank was unknowingly passed on to Fero and he lost, Muktelus now held the rank of Chieftain of the Brutes.

Many years passed and it was 2598 when the latest and greatest surprise came when one of our space probes had found the location of Master Chief Petty Officer Spartan-117 and the Cortana A.I. The news spread like wildfire as every man, woman and child and even the aliens spoke of and told stories of John-117. How he fought against wave after wave of covenant lances. How he faced and killed even the most powerful of commanders. How he was the savior and hero of all sentient beings from the Flood. My great ancestor Fleet Admiral Lord Terrance Hood, pushing at the age of his career, sent multiple ships towards the location of where the probe detected his signal. It was the ship known as the Impending Justice that found half of the frigate that had split from the one the Arbiter was in. They sent some troops into it and quickly found the Chief in a cryo-chamber. They later scanned the vessel and found the surprisingly active and non-rampant, if barely, Cortana. Fortunately, thanks to the engineers they managed to repair her and even expand her life cycle from the standard seven years to nearly twenty-four years and can reset the lifespan when she neared her expiration date.

The Chief sort of felt out of place due the war being over and no major violence actions that required Spartans to intervene. Eventually, thanks to some coaxing from Cortana, he decided he would help new generations of soldiers. Several more Spartans that had been recovered, thanks to the probes scouring the universe to locate any stragglers or possible threats later approached us some time after. One of which was a close female friend to Chief known as Spartan-087 or Kelly. She helped the Chief with training and some time later on the two were hitched and later on, their son was born. To say the least, no one had suspected a bonding other than comradeship between two Spartans, but stranger things have happened before.

All these happenings had not only helped humanity rebuild itself from the what we loss during the war, but we also managed to colonize with our formal enemies and build a new nation, one that consisted of different species of warriors. Other the next years newer generations arrived and many more battles were fought in most civil war conflicts of racism, genocide, etcetera, among many other mayhem activities against each other's people.

And so, as the threats grew larger, so did our soldiers and equipment. New alliances with other beings of advance technology lead to one thing: a new array of toys was produced. Though many of the weapons used today are basically the same as before, they have improved. The gravity tech that was used in gravity hammers was researched and was then integrated into several brute forearm armor plates, usually the standard black and red brute chieftain armor. The energy sword that only high-ranked elites could wield was now integrated into the forearm part of their armor. The Spartan armor was also upgraded to have more stamina against most weapons and recharge very quickly and as well as the brute and elite armor.

As for the soldiers themselves they had received much harder training due to the elites and brutes being more physically active and carrying much more bulk and strength than even most bodybuilders. It was decided that only the most physically active of marines should be allowed to train within the norm, with most of those marines being new generations of rookie Spartans. An entire unit of five elites, three brutes, and two Spartans alone could easily take down many of the lances that our soldiers back then would have trouble matching with.

Speaking of that, three of our top students, a brute at the human equivalent of 21; a female elite who has donned the Arbiter armor from her father at the age of 21; and last, a rookie Spartan at the age of 21 as well. These three are one the best group of marine forces to have been launched.

Once again, this is Fleet Admiral James Morson, and these three rookies and I are about to take the adventure of a lifetime.

* * *

**So whatcha think? Good? Bad? Both? Send a review and ask away. And for those who have read The Dark Future, my bionicle fanfic, don't worry I have not abandon it. I am just having trouble making it better as more and more ideas of what to do in the story and some other projects. And then there's school, which can really take a toll on a guy.**

**-Fangs D. Snakeman**


End file.
